Tokio hotel georg listing
by Bill Kaulitz
Summary: georg is the bass player


Georg

Gustav walked up to bill smiling while twisting his sticks around his finger. Bill smiles up Gustav with his supernova smile and tilts his head questioning.

"What's wrong bill" Gustav asked.. The young singer never really smiled at him before.

Bill blushed and whispered "Nothing...I'm just happy"

"Ohhh bill Kaulitz happy... im amazed" he joked

Bill blinked in surprise at the drummer. He had not expected such a reply from him. Looking at the ground he bit his lip not knowing how to respond. Gustav tilted his head. He didn't quite understand bills silence. Bill always talked ALWAYS it was like number 1 rule in Bills book.

Gustav walked to bill "Bill...anyone home in that hair head of yours"

Bill blushed harder with how close Gustav was near him and he stuttered. "Y-yes..." 

"Ah so you do speak" he laughed "what's wrong bill you're awfully silent"

"I...i...uhm...just..Wondering..."Bill smiled softly still looking down. He was happy to hear Gustav laugh. In his opinion he didn't laugh near enough.

Gustav smiled "yes bill what is it?" he asked caring and smiling.

"Uhm...i...uh...i love this person...and uh..." Bill bit his lip and looked away from Gustav's kind eyes. God, how was he going to explain this one.

"And you want to know how to ask her out right?" Gustav asked.

"Uhm...not really..." Great now he would have to tell him he's not into girls. This was not going to go well he just knew it wasn't.

"You don't... want to ask her out? I don't get it" he asked puzzled... And he thought he was the smart on.

Bill mumbled some words and looked down.

"What" Gustav asked not quite hearing him.

"shesnotashe" Bill's cheeks flamed red in embarrassment

"Okay... So you need help asking him out?" he asked again as if he secretly already knew bill was gay… or bi.

Bill looked up surprised. Gustav wasn't shocked or creeped out with him.

Gustav waited for the answer as he stood there smiling at bills shocked face "What.. I secretly guessed you were gay... or bi"

"I...i just thought that you would be disgusted." Bill looked wide eyed at him. "Am i that obvious?"

"Why would I be disgusted in you bill" Gusti looked at him "and no your not that obvious... im just intelligent" he laughed.

Bill had to smile at Gustav's answer. "Cuz I always thought you didn't like gays."

"Hay I never said I didn't... did I?" he smiled at bill "who ever the lucky guy is... should be happy and you should follow your heart and tell him"

Biting his lip Bill looked up and whispered. "But i don't know how to tell him."

"Just let it come from the heart bill..." Gustav looked at bill smiling.

"And if he still rejects me? I don't think I can take that." Bill spoke

"bill... who would dream to reject you... you could turn any straight guy gay"

Bill giggled at that. "Even you?" Immediately after saying that he clasped his hand in front of his mouth in shock. "I...i...i didn't mean to say that..."

"You wouldn't have to turn me gay bill" he looked at him sweetly hoping bill could piece it together himself

Bill blinked naive. Was that a hint or did he miss understand.

Gustav sighed and took a deep breath. "Bill... Im gay... that's why... I don't have anything against gays"

Bill could only say one thing. "Oh..."

"You don't hate me... do you?" he asked looking at bill with sad eyes.

'Wait...if Gustav's gay...and he's gay...and he has a crush on Gustav...who was gay so he would understand if he had a crush...so this means that perhaps...he had a chance' Bill's thought were going on a rampage as he kept looking at Gustav.

"I...you...we...you...I... don't hate you" he stuttered his mind still filled with his thoughts

"Good because I couldn't live with it... if you hated me bill" Gustav spoke

"i could never hate you"

Gustav smiled "Well im glad we have that sorted... now...who is he... Anyone I know... Ohhh is he cute" he smiled brightly

"Uh...you know him...and he's not cute..." Bill blushed. 

"He's not cute... okay... am so is it Georg" he asked

Bill shook his head softly from one side to the other.

Tom... David...me...Saki...Pete...Andreas"

Bill blinked at the name of his brother, david, pete and saki...

"ive ran out of names" he laughed

"uhm...you already mentioned him." Bill spoke

"Andreas" he asked thinking back tot he idea he didn't pull a face when he said that name

"andi's my best friend...i could never love him like that. I mean..i love him like a brother."

"so that means... its not tom either... OMG is it daivd" he asked shocked

Bill pulled a face."No...that would be like going with your dad"

"s.ss.saki" he asked knowing he was the only person left other than him.

"Eeewwww...you..i no god...ewwww..." Bill wasn't aware that Saki was the last one and his reaction was out of his mouth before he realised it. But still, he thought, Saki that's just plain weird.

"m...me?" gustav looked up at bill

Bill froze like a deer caught in the headlights. His wide brown eyes looked at Gustav.

'Shit...' was the only thing he was thinking. 'Now what do I say"

"it...is me... isnt it" he asked blushing deeply 

Bill's mouth opened and closed looking for the world like a fish on the dry. "y-yes." And with that said he wished he was dead...or far away from here...either way somewhere Gustav wasn't. Bill ducked his head down.

gustav tilted bills head back up and pressed his lips on bills

Blinking in suprise at Gustav's reaction he at first didn't react but slowly he relaxed and fell into the kiss and Gustav's chest. He tilted his head and kissed back softly. Gustav smiled as bill kissed him back. This had been his dream, to get to kiss Bill like this, just to hold him in his arms and call him his Bill purred into the kiss and hesitatingly he wrapped his arms around Gustav's neck. He was so happy. Gustav wrapped his arms around bills perfect waist as he pulled bill closer kissing him much more passionate, running his tongue along the singers bottom lip begging to be let in. Gasping softly at the sensation of Gustav so close to him he opened his mouth with a happy sigh. Bill tried to move his body as close as he could to Gustav's and his fingers played with the blond hair unconciousely. Gusti smiled and slid his tounge into the young boys mouth smiling as he felt bills tongue bar and shivered at the coldness. Bill moaned at the feeling of Gustav's tongue touching his. 

Gustav broke for air.. "w..ow"

Bill panted and gasped for air. His eyes had a slightly gazed look and try as he might he couldn't say a word. Gustav looked deep into bills eyes as he breathed heavily. Blinking owlishly Bill looked at Gustav. Gustav smiled looking at bill lovingly… did this mean they were together? Bill finally managed to gather his thoughts and mind together. Oh how he hoped that this meant they were together. He smiled a soft smile at Gustav and nuzzled his neck like a kitten. Whatever happened he was glad that he at least had this kiss.

"Im in love with you bill" Gustav spoke looking at his friend "And I would like it very much if you would be my Boyfriend?" Bill blushed at those words and looked at him. "I..i'd ..love to be your boyfriend."

Georg walked around with tom "Ohhh, I want an ice-cream"

Tom rolled his eyes. "How old are you? Six?"

"Six and A HALF" he laughed

"Same thing..." Tom shoved his friend.

Georg shoved back "Boohoo"

"Fine then I guess we won't be getting an ice-cream"

"NEIN ICECREAM OR I'LL TELL BILL YOU WERE MEAN TO ME" Georg pouted cutely.

Tom held his hands up in surrender. "Okay okay we'll go get the fucking ice-cream." He'd rather have Georg having his ice-cream then his little brother angry on him.

Georg smiled "YAY" he jumped up and down... no idea why he was hyper though.

With wide eyes Tom looked at his friend and thought. "Mein Gott...Bill rubbed his hyper attitude of on him..." and then his next thought." Oh no, the world can't handle two persons like that...we're doomed."

Georg stopped looking at the cuteness in front off him. He walked nervously to the ice cream parler looking down all the way. Tom didn't notice Georg looking at him and just followed him to the ice creamparlor waiting some what impatiently for him to make a decision.

"Hmm what do you want Tomi" he spoke then shoved his hand over his mouth, he'd never get out of this alive now he called him Tomi, only bill was allowed to do that.

Tom blinked. "Did Georg just call him...Tomi?" he thought...no...He must've misheard cuz everyone knew only Bill got to call him that and decided to answer the question." Chocolate chip ice cream...if they have it."

Georg ordered 2 chocolate chip ice creams and dug around in his pocket for his wallet while they were making it for him Tom blinked...once again. Normally Georg took something else then chocolate chip flavour. He shrugged; perhaps he was in the mood for something else today. Georg got his wallet and paid for the two ice-creams and passed one to tom. As there hands touched Georg looked away fast

Tom's cheeks flushed slightly as his fingers touched Georg's. Curling his fingers around the cone he looked down in embarrassment. "Gott...I'm acting like a girl who has a ...crush..." Tom's eyes widened. A...a...c-crush...

"C...ome on" Georg stuttered looking for and excuse 

Tom decided that his mind was just playing tricks with him. Him crushing on Georg...that would be like Bill finally getting the guts to tell Gustav how he felt. And he knew that was never going to happen so he tried to sound casual. "So, what exactly are we going to do now?"

"I don't know" Georg spoke sucking on his ice-cream as he tried to distract himself from tom 

"Oh...me neither." Tom licked at his ice cream. "You got any ideas?"

"n.n.no" Georg new he was bi-sexual, but loving his band mate was driving him insane.

"Hmm...Okay then." Tom continued licking his ice cream with small licks and he nearly moaned with the taste of it.

Georges mind was racing 'fuck tom stop being so erotic with your ice-cream' Georg thought as he felt himself getting harder.

"So...let's go to the park...there's nothing else to do." Unknowing of what Georg was thinking Tom continued to lick his ice cream. Damn this must've been one of the best ever!! With a content face he continued to lick and unconsciously he gave a small almost unbearable moan.

"Yes, Lets go" Georg moaned quietly as he stuck his ice cream into his mouth the silence it. He then looked at tom and started moving his tongue around the ice-cream sexily as if trying to taunt Tom.

Tom glanced in shock at Georg. Was he...no...?Yes...oh god...He was...Georg is flirting with him. Tom felt so strange and here he had been certain that he was straight. His cheeks flushed. "God what is wrong with me! I'm acting like Bill when you say the G-word."

Georg nibbled on the cone cutely as he smiled innocently 'crap, im acting like Gusti... No... I can't be... no' his mind was racing.

Tom noticed that they finally had arrived at the park and he quickly sat down on a bench. Deciding to test his theory whether or not Georg was flirting with him he swirled his tongue around the small bit of ice cream that was left looking for the world as if the cone was something entirely different. Georg sat down, his eyes widened 'I wish he would stop that' he thought closing his eyes as if to block it out

Tom had seen Georg eyes widen and closing. He grinned "Sometimes they forget that Bill and I are twins...what Bill can do I can..." And now he moaned loudly and clearly with the intention of letting Georg snap.

Georg turned to tom his eyes open. "Are you trying to seduce me" he spoke in his claim sexy voice

Tom shivered. He knew from watching the girls who Georg had won over that his voice was ...sexy but now that he used it to him he knew that it must've been the most incredible voice ever. "w-who...m-me?...n...n-never..." He stuttered. Really that voice gave him the Goosebumps.

"Yes who... how many other people do you see here, whose acting erotic with a bloody ice-cream" he asked using the same voice, he never knew anyone who could survive his sexy voice. 

"Uhm..." crap...he had no way out of this one."hehe...I have no idea what you mean." That voice was going to be the end of Tom if he didn't do anything soon so Tom shifted to sit a bit farther away from Georg.

"Why are you moving from me tom?" he asked more concerned than how he sounded a few seconds ago. 

"I...uhm...there was a bump in the bench...underneath me...?" Tom hoped his...friend would believe that.

"What ever tom… if you want me to go I will" he stood up looking sad. Today was ment to be their day, his and toms.

Tom gasped in surprise and without thinking he grabbed Georg's hand. "No...I...i didn't mean it like that. C'mon...stay please." Tom realised that beside his baby brother Georg was the only one who could make him act like that. Georg sat on the corner of the bench, far away from Tom as possible Tom bowed his head. Great just great...he ruined it.

Georg sighed "I can't believe I ruined it" he muttered not really sure if tom heard him or not. 'I can't be in love… can I' he asked himself

Tom didn't react on what Georg had muttered. Hell he wasn't even sure if he even heard it right. "Am i...in love with Georg...I never fell in love with another guy before... but..." Tom sighed. He didn't know what to think anymore.

Georg flipped his hair over his shoulder as he got up and walked over to the swings, swinging back and forth letting the wind blow his hair around perfectly. Tom looked up in confusion. Why did Georg leave the bench? His eyes followed Georg and watched how he sat down on the swing and how the wind played with the brown hair. Perhaps he was wrong, perhaps Georg did love him and he only flirted for fun. 

Georg leaned back far enough that when the swing reached the bottom, his hair swept against the floor, his eyes closed as he was deep in thought 'he'd never love someone like me, after all, he's straight and im a guy' Tom decided to be his bold self and stood up.

Georg slowed down until it came to a stop, he just sat there looking up at the beautiful night sky 'tom' he thought tears building up in his eyes

Tom walked over to Georg and promptly sat down on his lap when the swing came to a stop. Georg whipped his tears and looked at the boy on his lap "t…om" 

"Yes...that would be me." Tom spoke looking at Georg

"Why are you sat on me?" he asked, not really wanting him to move, but Georg was throbbing at the thought of tom and he was sure it was showing

"Cuz I felt like it." Tom flashed him a playful grin and wondered why Georg looked slightly uncomfortable. "Why? Do you rather have my going away?"

Georg shock his head no. if Tom couldn't feel it, the he wasn't going to tell him

"Good...Cuz I wasn't going to move away." And with that he shifted to sit better.

Georg moaned as tom hit his hard area. "tooooooooom" he moaned out loudly, then covering his mouth with his hand

Tom froze when he heard Georg moaning his name and blinked in surprise.

Georg threw his head back and panted "Fuck tom... get off my cock" he blushed deeply 

Tom blushed hard but didn't move away instead he turned around and faced Georg cheeks flaming red. He gave Georg a hard on.

"Tomi please… don't tease me when you wont give me anything" he looked into toms eyes like he was about to cry

Tom didn't react to the Tomi part but biting his lip he whispered. "Who said I wasn't going to give you anything?" There was no turning back now. Tom felt like a girl again who was on her first date that turned out to be something entirely different. 

"Then give it me" Georg spoke in his oh so sexier than earlier voice

Tom placed his hand on Georg's chest and leaned forward, trembling in anticipation and hoped that he was doing the right thing considering that this was his first encounter with another guy. Placing his lips on Georg's he gave him a kiss. That voice was his undoing.

Georg blushed but relaxed into the kiss. Slowly parting his lips he licked tom's bottom lip for entrance. All he needed was tom… all he wanted was to feel tom on him, all he wanted was this moment to be forever and not a dream

Tom gave an unusual whimper at the feeling of Georg touch and parted his lips while wrapping his arms around Georg's shoulder. He never knew that kissing another guy would feel this good.

Georg stuck his tongue in Toms mouth feeling around, getting use to the cave which was toms mouth, 'know wonder people die when the reach toms mouth' he thought, then he started wondering what else tom could do with his wonderful tongue.

Tom moaned at the sensation and his tongue started to play with Georg's. "Two can play a game Geo..." he thought and he pushed himself closer to him.

Georg held him closer as toms chest pressed tightly against his own. Georg nibbled on Toms tongue smiling as he ran his hands though toms dread that was up in his hat. 'First think im going to do when I get home…. Get rid of your hat' he smirked as he thought about tom's madness if he lost his hats Tom shivered at the feeling of Georg's hands through his dreads unknowing of what he was thinking. He ran his hands through Georg's hair and down his back. Georg moaned into toms mouth, feeling toms hands over his body was like heaven to him, if he died now, he'd be one happy man

Tom pulled back he needed some air. Breathing heavily he continued to run his fingers over Georg's back. Georg looked into toms eyes full of love and compassion filled in his green eyes. Tom's brown eyes looked back and searched for an answer which he got when he saw the love in Georg's eyes. Instantly he blushed while he hoped he wasn't.

Georg looked at tom as if begging him to speak, the silence was killing him, did tom really like him or did he just get caught up in his emotions

"I...uhm...sorry..." Tom looked away from Georg thinking that he wasn't too happy.

Georg looked down, about to cry… "You didn't mean it? Fuck tom, I didn't think you were that much of a whore to kiss me, make me happy, then say you didn't want it" he pushed tom off him and headed towards the gate of the park 

Tom fell on the ground shocked and without knowing it he started to cry. He...he didn't mean it like that. He softly whispered through his silent tears that he wasn't aware of. "I did mean it." But chances were that Georg hadn't heard him.

Georg turned to see tom "I thought you loved me" the moonlight hit the tear that rolled down Georg's face, as he stood there looking at tom.

Tom looked up at him and noticed that Georg had shed a tear, whispering he said. "I...I...I do." With saying it he confirmed to himself that he indeed loved him.

"How can you love me… im me, not a girl, not a toy, I have feelings" he walked across to tom. "And I love you" he let more tears fall, landing on the earth next to his feet, in between him and tom. "I don't really know why. All day I've been convincing myself, all this was a joke. That my heart was playing tricks on me. Then I thought you were flirting with me, the way you teased me with your ice-cream, so I did it back for answers. Then pulling me back to the bench, and also sit on my lap and kissing me, I just wish, you could say… 'im only yours'…but I know, that those words, will never be true, tom" 

"I...god...don't you think I realise that you're a guy and not a girl. All day I've been wondering about how I felt and I got so confused with everything you did. I guess I did flirt with you but I wanted to know if you loved me...I...I...didn't know what to do when you left, I didn't mean it like that I just didn't know what to say so I just said that excuse of the bump Cuz your voice was doing things to me that never happened before. I sat on your lap and I kissed you cuz...I...I...I do want to be yours...I wanted to know if you loved me back. But you didn't say anything so I thought that I was wrong that you were just, I don't know, playing that's why I said sorry..." Tears streamed down Tom's face. Although voicing his emotions was something he didn't know well how to do he tried... to express how he felt. Bowing his head Tom waited on Georg's reply.

Georg looked at tom, while tom was expressing how he felt Georg felt guilty for pushing tom away from him. Georg was in love… in love with tom, something he didn't want to admit to, but he had just heard something so heart warming off tom that made him melt inside. Tom wasn't just expressing how he was feeling, he was showing to Georg how much he really cared about him, and this made Georg smile. He grabbed tom and pulled him tight against his chest, running his long fingers through toms dreads once again "I thought….. I thought you hated me Tomi… I thought, when you apologised you were apologising for kissing me, apologising for… you know… making me hard" he looked down at the ground, he couldn't believe he just told tom, he made him hard, but since they were admitting to stuff, he thought tom had the right to know. "I...im madly in love with you. And I want you to be mine… just us… me and you… I don't care if the press finds out all I want is to be in your arms while you cuddle me in my sleep, while we make out… or do stuff I've never done before" I know Bill loves Gusti… and Gusti loves bill…But I know in my heart…. I've loved you since the day the sun shined on the earth" he looked at tom tears now streaming down his face... his words became slurred and his heart throbbing, hoping he wouldn't be rejected.

Tom let himself fall against Georg's chest weary from the emotional drain and closing his eyes he listened to him, blushing when he heard him say that he, Tom, made Georg hard. And when he when he heard Georg say those sweet words he nearly melted. Georg loved him...he really loved him. "I...I don't hate you, I never could even if I said I was. I was just insecure about how I felt and I did mean it when I said that I wanted to be yours, I want to wake up next to you and go to sleep next to you. I ...I never knew you felt like that towards me..." Tom laid his head on Georg's shoulder. "I love you...I really do..."

"Then be mine… promise me… I'll be the only one and I'll give you my heart" Georg looked at tom.

Tom moved his head away to look at Georg. "I promise...I'll be yours and only yours."


End file.
